


Five Times People Unsuccessfully Flirted With Ravus

by DrownMeOut (DeimosEquinox)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ardyn has a magitek arm kink, Did u mean: the same thing, F/M, Fight Me™, Get ready bc I'm going to flood the Ravus tag with my bullshit, Happily dancing away from canon, Lucis?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Niflheim?, Other, You can't convince me otherwise, as usual, kind of crack?, mature for language, no beta we die like men, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosEquinox/pseuds/DrownMeOut
Summary: And one time he shoved his best friend off of a bar stool.





	Five Times People Unsuccessfully Flirted With Ravus

**1.**

Ravus, honestly, would rather be _anywhere_ but here. 

Meetings were boring, but with the chancellor breathing down his neck and trailing his fingertips along his magitek arm as if he couldn't feel it-- and, well, he technically couldn't-- he could hardly stand to rein his temper. 

"Ravus, may I have your attention for a moment?" Ardyn hums. 

"I suppose." 

"If you were a chocobo, you would be impeccable." 

The High Commander almost got whiplash from how quickly his head snapped to look at the Chancellor. "Excuse me?" 

The room falls silent at the volume of his tone. Ardyn grins. 

"Is there an issue?" Ledolas asks. Ravus slowly shifts his gaze away from Ardyn. 

"I am feeling unwell. If you will excuse me." 

**2.**

Loqi had Ravus trapped between a pillar and himself, and, honestly, Ravus had to ask himself how he got into this situation with the _brattiest_ general he'd _ever met_. 

"I do not have time to deal with your shenanigans." he growls. 

"If you say so, High Commander." Loqi purrs, leaning closer while trailing his fingertips up Ravus's arms. 

He swore, people had a thing for his damn magitek arm. 

"Say, Ravus. If I had to rate you from 1-10, I'd rate you as a 9, because I'm the 1 you're missing." 

Ravus leans down, close enough to feel Loqi's breath hitch. 

"Go fuck yourself. I am a ten." 

With that, the High Commander shoves Loqi away and goes about his business. 

**3.**

It happens as more of an accident when his sister's boyfriend flirts with him. 

"Hey, baby, you look good tonight." 

Ravus's glass is halfway to his mouth when he side-eyes Nyx, the violet eye boring into his very _soul_. 

"Don't tell me you use such a vile line on Lunafreya." He scoffs before downing the contents of his glass. 

Bottom's up. 

Nyx visibly tenses. "Uh, of course not, High Commander." 

Ravus stands, walking away from the bar to go home. Of course, he doesn't hesitate to pat Nyx on the shoulder--more of a warning than a friendly gesture. 

**4.**

They're in Ravus's office, going about their own business before Noctis sits on the edge of his desk. 

Ravus looks up, some of his hair escaping the little ponytail he'd put it in to concentrate. Obviously, Noctis sought to break that concentration.

"Pay attention to me." Noctis demands.

"I have work to do." Ravus reminds him.

"Sooo put it aside and do me instead."

His statement makes the other laugh, a light airy sound. Noctis smiles.

"I'm serious, though, your work can be done later. And I need someone to binge Dominion with."

"Those shows will rot your brain."

"Stop being an old man and eat ice cream with me."

"Won't Ignis get upset if you eat ice cream?"

Noctis brushes a strand of silvery hair behind Ravus's ear. "He doesn't have to know. Please, Rave?"

He sighs in defeat. "Fine."

A knock on the door causes them both to jump before Gladiolus comes in.

"Afternoon." He says to Ravus, who nods. "Noct, your dad wants to talk to you."

"Can it wait?"

"I don't think so."

Noctis groans, sliding off of Ravus's desk. "I'll see you later. Dominion at 8?"

"Of course." 

The one time someone successfully talked him into doing something and they get stolen away. 

_'How amusing Fate is.'_ Ravus thinks to himself as he continues working. 

**5.**

It was bad enough that he let his boyfriend's dad talk him into taking the Regalia to the repair shop, but _really_? 

Cindy _not only_ chatted him up, but threw in 'pretty boy' and asked where he was from. 

"The ruins of Tenebrae." He answers. When Noctis got all emo, it normally shut people up. 

Unfortunately, that was not Ravus's case. 

"Ooh, you're that prince, ain't you?" 

Ravus takes a deep breath. 

_In, out._

_In, out._

_In-_

"Can you just fix the damn car?" 

"Surprised Regis even let you drive her with that mouth of yours." 

He almost made a remark about where the king's _son's mouth_ has been, but reins his temper in still. "It needs its oil changed." 

"One oil change for the Regalia, coming right up!" 

**+1.**

"I know, being pretty is hard." Aranea says sympathetically. She would know, since the two of them often shared awful stories about being hit on. Aranea, on the other hand, earned her title by beating the shit out of people that took it too far. 

Luckily with him, people never took it that far. 

"I know people know that I am with Noctis. They are just... Stupid." 

"Punch them. I know that arm of yours will bash their face in." 

"It will kill them." He corrects. 

"Even better! Just kill them." 

"I wish I could." he takes a sip of his scotch with a sigh. 

"Stop moping, keep-" 

"Hoping." They say in unison, because Ravus has heard this line countless times. 

"Wow, Ravus, you know me so well!" Her voice becomes high pitched and mocking. "Now if only you will have my babies and change my last name from Highwind to Nox Fleuret-" 

He kicks her bar stool, stealing her shot as she topples onto the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ravus is my favourite character in FFXV (if you couldn't tell) and I ship him with like, 48 different people, so I'm sorry but I'm really not :/ <3  
> Choo choo kids get ready  
> Also R.I.P. Aranea 2k17 that bar stool never had your back


End file.
